Starting again
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Five years after the last episode, Piper has lost her beloved husband Leo Wyatt in a battle while she was pregnant with their third and last child. Thirty six years later, destiny has a new surprise for this 71 years old gramms and the Halliwell line.
1. Prologue

**Fear is nothing in compare to what I'm feeling right now.**

**This is my second fic in english, the first one was an one shot about skins, and If then I almost had a heart attack, I'm sure that I'm gonna have to go the hospital now.**

**English is not my languaje, so, if you want to help me I would be really thankfull, and If I made a mistake (And I'm sure I did) You can tell me and I promise I won't get mad, but please, try to avoid to hurt my feelings, I'm a human, right?**

**

* * *

**

The house was dominated by an awful and deep silence, that was not interrumped for none kind of sound, except maybe, the crackle of the wood in flames.

Below the things that covered the floor of the manor, an arm and a small cough began to move some rubble, trying to get rid of them of the rest of the body to stand up and find the people who had been in the house before the attack.

" My oh my..." Murmured Paige, holding her right arm with her left, was possible that she had broken it when the old clock fell on it, but now, that didn't matter.

The house was a disaster, everything seemed to be at the floor: broken windows, broken wood, flames burning the house, broken pots and soil land from them dirtying the floating floor, the carpets were scorched and black, ashes flown everywhere.

" ¡Guys! " Shouted when recall about her sisters, they didn't seem near or even visibles.

She had to find them now, at that moment, were a lot of lives in danger.

" ¡Piper! " Shouted again, removing some tables and things of the floor, trying to find some signals of her sister there " ¡Phoebe! " Tried this time, making an effort and using her both arms, she didn't care if it hurt or not, the only thing she knew was that her sister needed her now, maybe more than ever, and she couldn't show any weakness in her attempt to save them - ¡Leo!, ¡Coop! - Yelled almost crying, feeling that just one of them heared her call and appeared behind her; maybe Leo was under the rubble, unconscious.

" Have you finished of...? " Began to ask Coop, changing his traditional and friendly smile for a face of shock when realized Paige's tears.

" I can't find them" Whispered Paige, starting to panic, like her brother-in-law " San Francisco municipal dump! " Said orbing some debris away, trying to clean the zone and find her family.

" Phoebe! " Cried Coop, scared, trying also to clean up the place to find her wife " Phoebe! " Continued shouting and moving things around. Coop was freaked out, he couldn't lost her, he just couldn't, not now...not now that they finally could start a family together, not now when she was pregnant with the twins.

" Piper! " Cried Paige, beginning to despair, ignoring the warm tear that streaked down her face, product of the terror and panic of losing her sister and the baby girl she was carrying, she was also scared about Phoebe and the twins...and about Leo, whom was not showing any signal of being conscious...or alive.

" I found something ! " Shouted Coop, from where a day was the dinning room "Paige ! " Said again, while the witch orbed behind him, looking for a place to put her hands to heal to whom Coop had found.

" Backyard! " She said, orbing some chairs and tables that were over the bloody brown hair that Coop saw and yelled for " Is Piper " Said looking at the wounds and bruises that she had dispersed by her body " Keep looking, we need to find Phoebe" Ordered, while Coop stood and obeyed, and she put her hands on Piper's body, praying that she still had enough time to save her life.

After a while, her hands stopped glowing over her, and she opened her eyes slowly when was totally healed.

" Are you ok? " Asked Paige, instinctively.

" Sure, are they gone? " Asked, sitting carefully, holding her eight-month belly with one hand. Then, paid attention to what was left of her house, and realized that a disaster like that had not happened in a long time.

" Yes, now we need to find Leo and Phoebe" Said while they both listened the desperate cries of Coop to find her wife, and joined them adding Leo's name.

" I saw her falling near the kitchen" recalled Piper, walking there, where everything seemed to have passed a whirlwind of such magnitude that it managed to pull everything around, from the microwave and the coffee pot, until the refrigerator.

" Phoebe! " Shouted at the same time, when they noticed that below of several plates and some napkins, was the middle sister " I'm going to call Coop and Leo" Said Piper leaving the kitchen, knowing that Phoebe was in good hands with Paige.

Had already spent more than half an hour wihout hearing from Leo. They had sought around the whole house more than once, cleaned up, had extinguished the fire and tried using the pendulum, but it seemed that he was not anywhere, had practically been wiped off the map.

" Piper, please, take a rest...you got a good blow, you're pregnant" Asked Paige worried, trying to feeling Leo by her powers, even when wasn't working.

"I do not ask me to stay calm when my husband may be dead" called trying to recite some spells, althought she knew that will not work, were all that she could do for him, and the only thing that make her believe that she was doing something and not leaving her helpless, watching as minutes passed and nothing was known of her husband.

" Piper, we are going to find him " Said Phoebe, trying to take her hand "But we won't get nothing usefull unless you take care yourself first"

Paige looked at them totally worried, thinking in how would being Piper feeling now and stood up.

" I'm going up, maybe they know something"

The girls and Coop looked at her and Phoebe said " Ok ", then made Piper lie down on the couch as herself.

Paige dissapeared between white and blue light sparkles, leaving a halo of fear and foreboding in the rest of the room.

Paige deep breathed and opened her eyes. She could see most of the elders seemed sad and depressed, talking about a terrible event that, she could she, had ocurred very recently. She was corious to know what had happened, but the search of Leo was much more important than find out the latest gossip from the heaven.

" I'm sorry, I don't want to interrupt the moment or something " Said a little nervous, unable to hide the sense to Johan, the elder who she was talking " I came from down, my sisters and I need Leo...and we have no signal from him, I can't feel him and, neither the pendulum or spells help to bring him back...do you know if...? "

She couldn't finish her question when she noticed the expression of the middle-aged man who was in front; his eyes looked sad, as if he had been crying and he dared not face her to respond the question that she had gone to ask.

" Is something wrong? " Said, starting to sense that the excitement that had up there was, precisely, because of the white lighter that she was looking for.

" I...I don't know how to tell you this, Paige..." Murmured Johan, worried, looking at the eyes of the girl who was in front of him, the ones that was beginning to fog while her head denied quickly and repeatedly, refusing to believe what the man was about to confirm "Leo...he...is dead"

Paige closed her eyes tightly and let the tears fall down her cheeks, feeling a strong pang in her heart that reminded her that she was the one that should get back home and tell everybody the truth, how was she going to tell her family that Leo was dead? That he will never come back home to hug her wife and kids? How was she going to tell Piper that he love of her life was gone forever, without meeting her unborn baby?

" Is there something that...we can do to...to bring him back? " Asked opening her eyes, trying to be strong at the same time that deep breathed and trying to avoid that the tears break her voice.

Johan shook his head without saying a word.

" What am I going to tell Piper? " Said covering her mouth with her hand, thinking in her reaction, feeling her pain " She is pregnant, my nephews...what are they gonna do without their father? " Asked again, receiving no response from anyone, but things were not going to stay that way; they had beaten and cheated death many times, so many that she couldn't tell an exact number...she was going home and tell the truth to her sisters, they will bring Leo back before she could blink; she knew that, they werenot the Charmed ones for nothing...they could do anything, anything in the world and they will prove it.

The only thing that Paige didn't remember, was that despite all the times they could reverse the effects of the angel of death, the family Halliwell had taken four failures: Andy Trudeau, Allen, Patty, Penny and Prudence Halliwell...and Leo, would be the sixth one and the last one for a while in that list.

* * *

**Ok, so, what do you think? I'm not sure when I'm going to upload the next chapter, but I hope that that happens soon...**


	2. Anniversary of a life without Leo

**Hello! I realized that were some issues with the acces to the fic and stuff so I decided to write and upload the chapter 2 as soon as it was possible and try to fix it...so, these is more an introduction about what have happened along of this thirty-six years, and althought is full of names of grandchild and nephews/nieces, I won't talk about them so much, so don't get stressed trying to remember who is who and why.  
Thanks for reading, for your support and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter as I did writing it!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1: Another aniversary of a life without Leo.**_

" Ok, you know " Warned Paige, in front of the manor " Keep her busy the most part of the time.

" I know, wounds of love will never heal " Said Coop, embracing Phoebe and receiving a comprehensive look from Paige, who had lost Henry a couple years ago.

The whitelighter hit the doorbeel, waiting for Piper, who lived alone at the manor since her children had married and gone.

After a few minutes, that the old woman took before go to the door, Phoebe, Paige and Coop smiled at her.

" Hello " Greeted with a grimace " What are you doing here? " Asked pretending not knowing, pointing her three visitors to get into the house and not stay frozen out; the old bones of whom were once young, active and strong, didn't need the risk of getting a cold.

" We came to see you, have been a while since we gathered and... " Started to say Phoebe, when the voices from the new guests distracted them of her greetings.

" And don't forget to behave yourself, this day is sad for your gramms and the idea is cheer her up and not giving her any problems, so eat all your food, do not fight with your cousins and tell her how much you love her as many times as you can, Okay?"

Coop rolled his eyes and shook, couldn't help smiling; Chris had not noticed that her mother was standing at the door meanwhile he was worried instructing the eight-year-old Leo, who realized the door open and tried to tell his father that his beloved gramms could hear them.

" Right " Sighed Piper, rolling her eyes, making his child notice her presence and his grandson run to hug her.

" Granny! " Laughed Leo, with his big and bright blue eyes, like those of his grandfather, who always managed to melt her " Look, I dropped another tooth!"

" Let me see that " Said Piper with a sad smile, looking at her grandson, who showed proudly the hole in his gums " The mouse left you money?"

" No, he told me that he would pay me the next week, because lately have been high demands of falls teeth, after the opening of the new skate park " explained, recalling the talk he had with the famous mouse last night.

" Old Jackson, always with his financial issues " Joked Phoebe, recalling also that more than once her daughters had told her the same story; but well, the mouse were like that.

" Come in sweetheart, it's cold outside " Suggested Paige, making them get into the house, closing the door and watching as the kid approached to pick some toys that he kept at her grandmother's house, waiting for his cousins arrival.

" Girls, baby, I appreciate your visit, I really do " Said Piper, hugging herself " But Leo died for over thirty years, is something that I have assumed and accepted, it is not necessary to come and visit me every wedding anniversary.

" Is it your anniversary? " Asked Paige, trying to seem uninformed.

" Really? and we are here? what a coincidence! " Said Phoebe, laughing nervously, causing a sigh in Coop for the indiscretion of the sisters; was the same every year since the day that Leo had died in battle and, that day turned thirty-six years from the fatidic fact.

Lights and sparkles white and blue light announced the arrival of more people to the house.

" Have you already ruined it? " Asked Wyatt, appearing between orbits with her sister Melinda and her husband Derrick, while two more lights brought the six-year-old Matthew and 10"year"old Martha, whom were Wyatt's children.

" Hey!, what have we talked about using magic? " Asked Chris a bit hysterical after seeing them all appearing by orbs as if nothing " You know you can expose ourselves? What would have happened if the door wasn't closed? Huh? "

" Chris, bro, I'm already in the house, who is gonna see us? " Asked giving him a loving blow in the head, while his younger brother grumbled and complained about it.

" Guys! " Shouted Leo making a sign to his cousins, whom instantly ran to join him, causing a faint smile on their grandmother.

" I told you that she would react like this " Commented Melinda, getting back to the topic, amused by the typical discussion about the use and non use of magic, and then looked at his mother, who had the same face of disgust and resignation that her middle child " The apple doesn't fall far from the tree".

Paige smiled, giving her support to her nephews about orbiting freely, after all, she was their whitelighter so far, and knew that were out of danger; every one of his children, nephews and nieces were great witches (And good for their respective mixtures of cupid and whitelighters as well) and therefore they were all responsible about the magic stuff.

" Talking about apples " Interrupted Phoebe, gazing tenderly at her eldest niece " How are those baby girls? " Asked before touching Melinda's womb, recalling her own twins pregnancy years ago.

" Kicking hard " Answered happy, calling everyone attention " I'm glad that they're girls, imagine if they were boys... " Added setting a face of suffering, causing a giggle at the girls and a growl in men.

Piper coughed slowly, trying to draw the attention of her guests, getting it quickly.

" As I actually knew that you were coming today, even though I told you all to stop doing it each year, I cooked for everyone, so, you can go and sit for start eating " Invited smiling again, almost imperceptibily; for years no one had seen the big and loving smile that she used to use before, so Melinda and the rest, had to settle for grimaces and smiles almost nonexistent, that were the sad replacement she found to express happiness, something that she didn't do very often.

Was not that Piper Halliwell had transformed into a bitter and sullen being, but when one part of her heart had left her, it was difficult to regain some things that had gone with it.

" Do you think she is fine? " Asked Wyatt looking at Coop, worried; for some reason, she seemed more sad and fragile than ever.

" Completely sure that not " Answered sighing slowly.

The most of them started in the face of " Now what do we do ? " Then Wyatt took control of the situation and insisted on acting natural.

" Ok, time to sit " Called, going in search of the kids and taking them to the dining room, after convice them that their toys were not going to disappear while they were eating.

" I'm gonna help Piper " Said Paige, taking her way into the kitchen, but Chris stopped her affectionately; at his and his brothers ages, they were the responsible for heavy tasks, althought their aunts remained as active mentally and spiritually as thirty yeras ago, their bodies were not the same, neither as strong and healthy as before.

" No. You, aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop are going to sit with the kids meanwhile we serve " Said dragging Wyatt to the kitchen.

" I will try to make mom sit down " Seconded Melinda, going after her brothers, leaving her husband, aunts and uncle playing with their great-nephews.

In the kitchen of the house, Piper was crouched infront of the oven, trying to get the grilled salmon she had prepared, thinking about how Leo loved to eat this dish, wich he used to ask her to cook each day of their anniversary since their marriage...it was a special dish that was cooked only that day, once a year...

A slippery tear rolled down her cheek when she remembered the person that she had most loved in her whole life, who had been snatched from her while was doing his duty for the greatest good.

The life without Leo had been more difficult and unbearable than she ever could have imagined, and if wasn't for her three children and the unconditional support of her sisters at every moment, they could have assured that she had not lived more than a couple of hours since she knew that her husband had died.

She remembered the day that her husband had died and simply couldn't believe it...it happened so fast: some demons attacked the manor in the middle of the celebrating of their wedding anniversary; Coop had transported Chris, Wyatt ( Who were the only kids at the moment) and Henry to the magic school to keep them safe, while they and Leo stayed to defeat the demons that had appeared in the house. No one noticed as suddenly they weren't six or seven, and began to get more and more, and per each dead demon appeared new ones, creating a total chaos that had lasted no more than twenty minutes and had brought disastrous consequences.

The first one who fall was Phoebe, near the kitchen, and Piper had made the mistake of trying to go to make sure that was fine, falling prey to an attack from behind and losing consciousness, listening for last time the cry of her beloved Leo calling her name desperately; the next thing she saw was Paige healing her and saying that they had to find Phoebe and Leo, the first one was easy to find, the second one...nor with the help of Bellie they managed to find him and they tried different ways for over half and hour, when Paige rose up to ask the elders what had happened and had took some time before get back.

" Leo...Piper, he...Leo...he...died " were the exact words that came out of the mouth of Paige.

When she heard that, smiled: At that moment no one cared to analyze what the younger sister had said; they had beaten death so many times...they could do it again...or so they had believed: sometimes they could not win in those games, and this time, it was the opportunity to lose.

She remembered how she had tried to be as strong as possible for Chris and Wyatt, who only had six and seven years at the time; she had learned to control her powers to freeze them by their half of whithelighter part when she wanted to mourn whithout their knowledge.

She had pretended to be strong and powerful on Melinda's birth, where instead of having the father of her daugther beside her, holding her hand and telling her that everything would be fine, she had Victor's hand trying to do his best.

The years had been passed slowly and painful for her; her children never lacked a father figure and a man in their lives: Henry, Coop and Victor had given them all the love as if they were their own fathers. For its part, Billie was a constant support for her and she would had not left with the love of her life to Italy and had her daughter Sarah if Piper didn't make her go; the girl had not wanted to leave her knowing that she was suffering, but Piper couldn't be so selfish and tie her to the house forever, so finally she left, but keep in touch with the Charmed Ones.

That day was one more year since Leo's death.

" Til death do us apart " Thought Piper opening the oven door.

Death had separated them just the day of their wedding anniversary; she didn't know if it was a cruel irony of fate or a coincidence, but that was the promise that beat fiercely in her heart every day that reminded her marriage, wich had cost so much to achieve, the same that Prue ruined and then fixed, the same that had brought so many sorrows and joys.

" Mom " Said Chris, waking her of the trance " Go sit, Wyatt and I will take care to serve".

" Sure " Said Piper immediately, leaving her mitts on the table and surprising their children going to the dinning room without protest.

" She is really sad " Commented Melinda, releasing a sigh before leaving the kitchen and join the others in the next room; her mother had always been strong for her and brothers, but now, she could feel in her gentle attitude and how sick was that she didn't want stay alive...not without her father beside her.

Piper was seventy-one years, and had never tried to rebuild her life again, it seemed that her heart was unable to endure such kind of pain again, so was specifically devoted to care for Victor until the day he died some years ago, and raise her and her siblings until they were the adults that they were today.

Melinda instinctively, put her hand on her belly, thinking of her twins...what if, suddenly, Derrick dies, leaving her alone with her two daughters? The chill that ran throught her body when imagined it, made her understand a little more to her mother: The only reason to stay alive were her children, but now, she was married and going to be mother soon; Wyatt was forty-three, divorced and had two children: six-year-old Matthew and ten-year-old Mathew, who were the light in his eyes and reason for existence; Chris for his part, was married and had a eight-year-old boy called Leo in honor of his father; Then...what reason had her mother to continue?

" How are the kids doing?, what about Melanie? " Asked Piper to her sisters, because for them all, her sons, nephews and nieces, even if they already have their own families and lives, would be their little babies forever.

" All well " Answered Phoebe, smiling " Catarina is already getting used to her new days as a mom, and Melanie helps a lot...I think that is the quietest baby that have ever born in this family, almost doesn't cry and sleeps a lot; next week Asley will celebrate the twelfth birthday of Carl, she said that we all are invited to Seattle " Added, proud of her daughters who had survived as herself, Piper and Melinda the night of the attack.

The twins were named Asley and Patricia and were thirty"six; Asley lived in Seattle and had a son named Carl, while Patricia had two sons: two-year-old Joshua and four-year-old Shannen; the third daughter of Phoebe was Catarina, who was thirty and a newborn baby named Melanie. The great advantage of being a magic family, was being transported from one place to another as easily as orbiting or using the cupid's transport to go from one state to another or to visit Billie to Italy without traveling for hours on a plane or spend the saving of their life on it.

Paige couldn't answer Piper's question, because was interrumped by some comments from the others:

" Does anyone else feel that whistling? " Asked Matrha a bit painful, covering her ears with both hands and contracting her face " Is horrible".

" I hear it too " Said Chris, also uncomfortable.

" Me too " Answred Leo Jr, Paige, Matthew and Wyatt.

" Someone who isn't a whitelighter can hear it? " Asked Paige, noting that the other group of people at the table seemed to look at them with confusion and making efforts to try to hear something.

Melinda, Piper, Coop and Phoebe shook their heads, fearing some kind of attack or something, definitely one of those wouldn't be the best for that specific day.

" Hope that's nothing, I'm not for these things " Complained Paige, grumbling and orbiting up to heaven to ask what happened before it was too late.

" Hello, hi " Greeted Paige, looking at the great revolution that seemed to be up " Something wrong? " Asked quite irritated, she hated to be interrupted when she was eating and mostly on that day that was enough tragic to have chances of get worse.

" Get back to the manor and you'll understand " Answered an elder, smiling slightly and making Paige doesn't ask herself twice and appeared in less than a second in the dinning room again.

" Did they tell you something? " Asked Coop at the same time that two blue lights appeared in the middle of the room.

The older people were left in total silence, not understanding or conceiving that what they were seeing was even possible, while the children and Derrick couldn't understand why everyone had suddenly fallen silent, dropping the things they had in ther hands and getting as pale as a sheet of paper.

Piper began to shiver from head to toe and while no one knew how to react, she managed to launch an inquiry that cost three or four attemps before she could say it aloud:

" Leo? " Stammered, before feel as all her energy left her and lost all trace of consciousness.

* * *

**Piper did BAM! So what do you think? I hope to be in accordance with your expectations and that you aren't thinking on sue me for bad quality and spelling LOL**

_REVIEW RESPONSES:_

**ViryFuusara: **Sweetheart Maybe isn't a mistake but I'm totally stressed doing this, you know that I'm obssesive and totally compulsive so stop trying to convice me that I'm doing good cause I'm not LOL but I'm learning, and you're there, I appreciate that.

**Keri: **Aww thanks! well, I needed to kill Leo...and I'm sure that you now know why!; thank you so much for your review, this chapter was like 10 times more difficult that the prologue, I almost cried LOL but I hope that it remains easy to read and doesn't make you want to kill me or tell me "go home, study more and then come back young lady!" Greetings and thank you again!**  
**


	3. Solomon's lie

**Ok guys, I know that some of you wanna kill me right now but I've been a little busy with my others fanfics and school...I'm a little stressed to be honest, I've a lot of fantastic fanfictoin to read (For example, PaigeMatthewsfan21) That I hadn't cause, sadly, day has just 24 hrs and Isn't enought! Well, here I go, hope you all like it.**

P.S: I've been kinda sick, I'm sorry if my english gets worst...but I'm a little dizzy right now.

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2: Solomon's lie.**_

Piper felt someone shooking her, and repeating "Mom", "Mom" while somebody else threw her air with a magazine or something. Slowly, she opened her eyes and began to regain its vision, being assited by Chris to sit on the couch in the living room.

" Are you ok? " Asked her son instantly, helping her to straighten in her seat.

" You broke something? " Wyatt continued, a little more exaggerated and taking her temperatura.

" She needs to breath, stay away" Asked Paige, making them move off to see that they could be overprotective, or harassment as appropiate.

Both boys snorted at the stern gaze of their younger aunt, while Piper rubbed her eyes and streched her legs before saying anything, giving an overview of the people in the room.

" I had a very strange dream " Explained, massaging her temples, quite exhausted " I was with all of you and suddenly and from nowhere appeared..."

" Leo? " Asked Phoebe, with no touch, stealing the word from the mouth of Piper and receiving a scolding look from Paige.

" Exactly" Replied, looking at Phoebe wanting to get an answer " Wait a minute...how do you know that? Did you dream the same or had a premonition about it? " Asked visibly alarmed, but seeing that nobody else seemed as concerned as she was about the underworld.

" No " Denied Coop, being the only one who dared to speak, now that Phoebe seemed intimidated by Paige " Has to do directly with Leo".

" I don't understand " Answered Piper, immediately, drinking a glass of water that Derrick had brought " Thanks sweetie".

" Piper " Said Phoebe gently "Sweetheart, listen..." Began to say, sitting down beside her, taking her hands in hers "None of us understands what happens, but it was Leo who orbed before you faint".

Piper looked at her, not knowing whether laugh hysterically about that madness, or mourn.

" You gotta be kidding Phoebe, he is dead, dead for years, did you forget that little detail? " Asked annoyed, unable to believe that at her sister's age, she stills having no tact, maturity or enough respect about that.

" We also believed " Continued Paige, trying to handle a bit the situation "But I went up, I confirmed, Piper: Is he, and is real".

Piper rubbed her face without delicacy, and also started to clear her hair from her face repeatedly, trying to relax.

Leo was alive?, Why?, How? , Was it legal?, Why wasn't him there now?, Why she had to faint? And why was she making herself all this mental questions that anyone could answer unless she make them out loud?

" Where was all this time?, Where is he now? I want to see him! " Cried, made a sea of confusing emotions " Leo!, Leo! " Insisted on the verge of a nervous breakdown, making her children concern about her health, making them all recall her last heart attack two months ago " LEO, Bring your ass here right now if you want to..."

Before she could finish her threats or definitely have another attack, a flash of bright light, typical of an orbit, told them that Leo and someone else had appeared in the lounge.

Piper opened her mouth wide and pressed Melinda's hand instinctively, who was sitting next to her and also strengthened the hand of her mother, totally stunned: never in her life she had seen her father.

Both women's heart pounded, as they couldn't take their eyes of the blond mand with blue eyes and serious pose infront of them.

Chris and Wyatt looked to the man that had missed during their lives with apprenhension, why he had gone so long?, Why after watching her mother fall to the ground by surprise, he had simple gone? "Call us when she wake up" He said, was that something you could tell to your kids when their mother layed on the floor?

Coop, Paige and Derrick remainded in their places whitout saying a word, somewhat confused; Phoebe grinned, more expressive and outgoing that others, running to hug him: wasn't time to complain yet, because seen him alive was too exciting to pass up.

" Oh my God! " Screamed smothering him, causing a slight smile on him " Where the hell have you been, Leo Wyatt? " Asked this time, hitting his head slowly and sternly.

" Why are you here too? " Asked Paige, more skeptical and folded arms, looking at the Elder who was with him.

The guy who was no more than twenty years of age, seemed to put a serious expression and hard, but in reality, he was shaking and quite scared, something that Paige could feel.

" Uh...hello Paige " Greeted somewhat flushed, worried about the reaction that would cause after saying what he came to say "I...well...I think..."

" Direct to the matter " Scolded Paige, never taking her eyes of Leo.

Piper didn't feel able to say anything, she just paid attention to any word that could say to her what was happening. Melinda and Derrcik, meanwhile, looked in all directions for how to act, because for both, the person infront of them was nothing more than a stranger. Phoebe and Coop left everything in the hands of Paige, who knew that Elder and was staring at him, keeping silence.

" I...came to explain...uh...why...why Leo is...here and..."

Arnold couldn't stop babbling, wich pissed of Chris, who summarized the most important thing with a good dose of sarcasm, inheritance from her mother.

" Alive? "

Everyone turned to look at Wyatt's younger brother, adn then to Arnold, who nodded frantically muttering a "Exactly".

"So, what do you have to say to us? " Asked Paige, authoritatively, retaking the lead.

Arnold rubbed his face, stretched a little, and had taken more time if everyone's eyes do not intimidete him as much as they were.

" Remember Solomon? " Asked finally.

" How could we forget? " Replied Phoebe, ironically, opening her mouth to talk " He made the life of Leo and Piper a headache for years, sent Leo to an unknown place in Texas and..."

" She meant we do " Interrumpted Paige, before anyone kept talking " But, why are you talking about him? Is dead, I, myself had to take care of him before he gives his powers to a new Elder"

" Is he dead? " Asked Phoebe, frowning " And I speaking ill of dead..."

" Quiet " Said Piper, aggressively, making her jump into her place to hear her talking of nothing " Can you finish the story for once? " Grumpy stressed, thinking that if there had been Prue and her telekinesis, the guy would be flying around the room.

" He...he was my teacher for many years" Said, playing nervously with his hands " I learned everything from him when I became an Elder, and I owed him respect, loyalty...and...he also, told me a secret"

" A secret? " Asked Coop, holding the hand of her worried wife.

Arnold gave a furtive glance to Leo, who seemed to have lost and sad eyes from the pictures of the room, old furnitures and the faces of his wife and two children...wondering whether the girl in the photographs would be Melinda or a niece...

" The...the day of the battle...the demons that came, were sent by my teacher Solomon " Confessed swallowing, but couldn't finish his story when heard Wyatt's voice.

" What? That son of...? "

" Watch your languaje! " Piper scolded, hysterical, nervous and upsted, especially hysterical; she just couldn't stand the cold and unkind attitude of Leo.

Arnold went on, thinking that he wanted to finish all as faster as possible to leave the manor.

" He planned everything, he took Leo to heaven and...simply, he erased his memory and then told Piper that he..."

" He died " Completed Paige.

They all looked stunned, amazed, astonished; Phoebe covered her mouth and stifled a groan on the chest of Coop, who felt the pain of Piper and Leo in his own heart, much stronger than they used to feel when were near to her, and had even to block their perceptions in previous years, as their powers of cupid and empathic made their hearts shatter every time they were near her.

" Why did you come to tell us this? Why now? " Asked Wyatt, trying to behave himself to avoid to go and kick him, and make Solomon come back to life, just to kill him again with his own hands.

" Because he made me promise not tell anyone, he said that Leo was being waster here as a mortal, he said that Piper was a selfish, and that their children were errors and...I'm sorry, really, I'm very sorry...I...I tried many years to tell the truth but, every time I did, my master didn't let me and now, when he's dead...I couldn't keep the secret anymore, sorry".

His eyes were glassy, he was very sorry for the damage he helped to inflict on this family, who had not committed any sin than love each other.

" Now what? " Asked Chris.

" The council of Elders have decided to let you see what to do now, we won't stand up...there's a bid dispute about this up there, no one can believe how much consecuences has brought this matter of Patty and Sam, Piper and Leo...at the point to have caused the betrayal of Gideon and Solomon also..."

" Thanks, for telling us this " Said Phoebe with a motherly and friendly smile "You may go, we...we have things to talk about right now, you know? "

" Right " Replied nodding " And...Piper...Leo...sorry guys".

Arnoled left the room quickly after apologizing, leaving the entire family confused.

" This is uncomfortable..." Hummed Paige " I think, it would be better if we leave..."

" If you need anything, feel free to call us" Said Phoebe and Coop at the same time "Empathic, Cupid...you know" Continued Phoebe, rather nervous.

" Bye guys, we're one orb away, don't forget" Said Paige, disappearing and being imitated by Phoebe and Coop.

Wyatt and Chris were arms folded, looking intently at the impassive face of their father. Melinda, meanwhile, seemed confused and felt totally out of place, so she took the hand of Darrick, and asked him with her telepathy to take her out of the place, asking his brothers to leave with them.

" We're gonna take a ride to the children...be back soon" Said Melinda, leaving the house and waiting for her brothers, who were in search of her nephews who were playing in the room that Piper had for them to do so.

Withing seconds, everyone was back in the room, and reluctantly, Melinda brought them out of the house.

The slam of the door.

Silence.

Piper's thoughts had gone, then back, gone again and returned to her head, more and more confused, twisted and exasperated, What was she supposed to do with a story like that? Tehy had put all her life upside down, and they, they...she believed them...

" Hi..." Muttered shyly, without moving from her position, thinking in that that was all she could do or say.

Leo, who was looking at his feet, embarrased and somewhat confused, didn't raise his eyes and responded with a no premeditated rudeness.

" Hi ".

Both were silent for long minutes, without doing or saying nothing, without deigning to look at each other...scared, hurt, angry.

Piper couldn't understand how he had been fooled so easily, How she could believe that her husband was dead, knowing the Elders? They had done so much damage, like made her mother give up Paige, tried to remove Leo over a thousand times, tried to kill their little Wyatt...not forgetting to mention, that had finished killing Chris...and she...so damn stupid, she believed them.

Leo by his side, couldn't help but feel anger towards himself, How he had been deceived possible that as a couple of infants? For so long...How could think off to investigate? How did he trusted on Solomon, when he said that if he couldn't remember nothing, was because he was shocked by a Piper's explosion, when he went down to visit their children, and she, product of her anger, blew him? He told him that Piper was enraged, and made him go by explosions, shouts and insults cause of her broken heart because she could never acept he became an Elder and left...that they had made an agreement to never see each other again, and Leo was unable to visit their kids...and when he went down to visit them, she got mad. And he, he had believed every single word...and he did because, because he thought she was in her right of hate him...and because his last memory was the birth of Chris...had been too hard to know that everything was a lie when Arnold opened his mouth and told the secret...to hard to know that he had a daughter.

" How could you? " They shouted in unison, surprised at once.

" How could you believe that I had died whithout evidence? " Reproached Leo, feeling unfair to be blaming it solely because he felt that way.

" Me? How could you believe that I would forbid you to see your children! " Responded by blowing up a picture across the room helplessly, trying to control herself the next time if he wanted to avoid an accident.

" Because I thought you hated me! " Shouted Leo, folding his arms and looking with disappointment...she was right, how could have believed that his beloved Piper had been forbid him to visit his family?...when Solomon told him that, he felt very confusing to understand anything, felt dizzy and fatigued, as now.

" Well, you were wrong! " Shouted with her voice cracking, without telling him she could never hate him, that she still loving him...even more than she did thirty years ago.

Both stood quiet, looking without seeing ... lost in their memories, avoiding the tears falling from their eyes and fall to the ground as two young children, screaming against the world and asking forgiveness...gnawing pride to both and guilt as well.

" Why did you come Leo? " Asked Piper, breaking the silence with severity, wich was unraveling as she spoke " Why...why did you come back? "

Leo has his eyes stopped at the pictures on the wall of the staircase. There was a picture of Allen, Penny and Patty Halliwell in an old family photo, and also one with his wife and her sisters being little girls, accompanied by Victor and Patricia. Beyond was a photo of Phoebe's family, another with Paige's and finally, multiple photos of nearly everyone...but there was nothing of Piper's family together.

" For my kids" Replied seriously, omitting the part of 'And for you'; " I came to retrieve them, them and my life".

Piper looked at the floor with a broken heart, also wanting to hearing that he came back also for her...but he has to be hating her, hating her for being a fool...for has believed every word of the Elders...but, what he would have done instead?...there were no excuses: in her place, he would had given up the last piece of himself to find her, or to revive her...Why she hadn't been able to do the same?...Her children were the only answer, they couldn't afford to have lost their father and mother, the loss of Leo was enough.

" They're in the park " Said sadly " They are gonna get back, didn't take the backpacks of the children".

Leo fell silent again, like Piper, looking at each image in detail, seeking to find and build relationships among all those people.

" Have I grandchildren? " Finally asked, looking askance at Piper.

" Three. And two on the way" Said, unable to hide the pride in her voice, remembering then that she was sad " Wyatt married twelve years ago, had two children; Martha, a lovely little girl...is ten, and a lot like Chris " Smiled. All of her grandchildren had a wonderful relationship with their uncles, also with their grandaunts and the family in general " while Matthew, her eight-year-old brother, is almost a copy of their mother...but things didn't went well and today is divorced, but, he keeps a good relationship with his ex-wife, what's good, shouldn't be simple for a mortal to care for magical children without understanding much about it...

" Neither when you understand " Said Leo, and she nodded, recalling a couple years ago " What...what about Chris?"

Piper nodded inertially, closing her eyes and beginning to talk about her second child.

" He...still married, with Barbara" Sighed, feeling unable to endure so much pain, couldn't understand why she was explaining all this to her husband " Do you remember her? "

" Don't they hated each other? " Asked Leo, hiding his feelings, trying to follow the conversation on trivial things; it wasn't that the lives of their children were considered unimportant, but compared to what he and Piper had in their chest at that moment, they were " He was always complaining that she liked to scary him for the pleasure of seeing him orbit away".

Piper smiled, remembering what she had told Leo. A sad, wistful smile formed on her lips...her little kids had grown too fast, so that was hardly notice when one by one had left the old manor.

" Well, from hate to love..." Sighed " They have a son, aged eight, is shy and quite cheerful " Smiled this time, that little kid was a spark of light " He's named...his name is Leo..."

Piper stifled a sob, pressing her lips...How much more would they stay so far from each other? She couldn't bear having to tell an entire life to Leo, when he must have lived with her forever...and if she hadn't done was her fault...for not being strong enough to recover him.

Leo pretended not see her, and couldn't help but smile, excited to know that his grandson was named after him, it seemed that, at least, his children don't hate him...althought he knew that Piper doesn't, he did: he couldn't conceive the idea of leaving her that day for a stupid lie...leaving her, Chris and Wyatt...also...

" And...our...our daughter..." He asked, taking out that uncertainty that had been harassing him since he knew the truth " Piper...the baby...the baby , our girl...is she alive? "

Now, his heart was racing two thousand percent, anxious, and waiting for a 'yes'...but not knowing what to say if Piper reply with a 'no'. She nodded with tears in her eyes, swallowed hard, releasing the soul of her husband a couple of seconds after notice the gesture.

"Yes. She's alive Leo...her name is Melinda" Smiled, pursing her lips before to mourn aloud, unable to hide the tears on her cheeks "Is...she's the beautiful princess who was sitting next to me..."

" Is she gonna have one of our grandchildren? " Asked excited, lowering his voice when said "our".

" No " Replied, realising the confusion on his eyes "Both of them: she's carrying twins, gonna give birth soon...is also married, with Derrick Morris".

" Derrick? He repeated aloud, smiling again " Wow, I never thought that Darryl would be able someday to accept the magic in his life as well as to let Melinda to marry one of his sons".

" He did" Smiled Piper "He did..."

Meanwhile in the park, Leo, Matthew and Martha ran to the swings, under the care of Derrick, who didn't want to interrupt the conversation between the siblings, and decided to do something useful, like watching his nephews.

Wyatt was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and was leaning Melinda in his arms, while Chris also seemed grumpy, sitting cross-legged, like his arms.

" I can't believe it, I can't belive we were all so deceived! " Complained, breathing hard. He seemed only a few seconds from smoke through the nose and ears, as when he was thirteen and Melinda had mixed a few things that she shouldn't, and her poor brother had spent three days smoking by his ears.

"Me neither; I mean, we've seen mom suffering during all these years, and that son of..." Wyatt suprressed, remembering his mother's scolding.

"C'mon, finish the sentence, you want to" Prompted Melinda, looking up and blocking with her palm the sun that came directly into her eyes.

"Son of a bitch has woven all these lies, making them and us suffer for nothing!"

Chris looked at him with disapproval, and couldn't restrain himself before saying, in his way, that he disagreed with him.

" And do you think that Dad didn't do his part on this? " Added with clear hatred in his words " Why has he never looked down to see how we were?"

" Maybe it hurt too much Chris" Said Wyatt, looking to another place...he loved his dad, but couldn't help wondering the same thing since he had seen him come back.

" Or, maybe he didn't want to complicate his life and decided that it was better and more relaxing to live as an Elder and forget about us " Said sighing heavily, shifting his eyes a few seconds to where it was Leo, to make sure that his little boy was fine.

" Don't talk about dad that way! He left his wings more than once for our family, and never gave up when he had to save us, Christopher" Refuted Wyatt, deeply hurt at the words of his younger brother; his father had been his hero all his life, and yes, he had made mistakes but...who wouldn't?

"Hey, look, it's funny" Interrumpted Melinda, oblivious to the talk "One of the girls has hiccups".

"Toc toc, planet earth calling Mellinda Halliwell " Rebuked Chris, annoyed " Didn't you hear what's going on here?"

" Yes " Answered, shrugging her arms, still focused on watching her belly jumping, causing a kind of tenderness that she couldn't explain to anyone who hadn't felt it once.

" So...? " Asked annoyed, looking at Wyatt in search of a little support.

" You think was me who caused the hiccups attack? " Shouted Melinda, clenching her fists "Is happening, I'm feeling it, I was amused and wanted to share it, why you always have to be so bitter? "

Complained, trying to stand up without succes, and Wyatt helped her with his telekinesis on her second attempt, of course, he didn't tell her.

Melinda walked as fast as her twins let her to join her husband.

Her heart was broken, confused, stressed and with a wound that had never been closed, as a sore as if she had just rub salt: her father had returned but...what now? Everyone seemed to have the right to talk about it, of making faces, gestures and embrace him as her aunt Phoebe, or criticize him like her brothers did...and, as might be doing all the other members of the family now...but she, what was she supposed to do? Smile? Cry?

" I hate when they get hormonal " Said Wyatt, making his younger brother thought that it was something to support his motion.

"Me too, she is who can't take the matter seriously, and I'm the bad cop?

" I was talking about you, silly" Mocked Wyatt, causing an annoyed face in his interlocutor "Try to understand her Chris, she has no idea who is dad, she must be confused...have you ever put in her place, I don't know, twenty seconds?"

His brother entrenched crossin his arms, frowning and glancing to another place, sighing heavily, he hated to admit when he was wrong.

"Must...be strange to hear as much of a person who doesn't know who is, and suddenly face to all this " Concluded, as a sign of humility.

"Maybe it would be good to stop speculating and talk to him directly, don't you think? " Asked Wyatt, shaking Chris' hair as when they were children, making him complain an protect his head for not more tangled hair.

"Yeah, maybe".

At the manor, their parents were in a silence that had lasted nearly twenty minutes before the door took them out of their trance, letting all the descendants of which Leo had just heard, get into the house.

* * *

**I hope have not disappointed anyone of you, Really!**

_Review responses:_

**paigematthewsfan21: **Hello there, your support means a lot to me, you know that, right? Thank you =)

**lizardmomma: **Really? You liked it? Yay! that's cool, hope you like this chapter too._  
_


	4. Back to the park

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I know I have no excuses, but I was in the middle of a horrible mental block and had no idea how to continue this fic; but here I go, I'm not 100% convinced, but I think that's better to upload this than nothing (that does NOT mean that I wrote the first thing I thought, no no).**

**I want to apologize again, and I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

**This chapter is dedicated to klorel who has turned into a very good friend to talk about everything and anything, and has a very good fic called "Spirit of the other side" go and read it, it's about Prue and her afterlife; and to lizardmomma for following this story since the biginnig =) thank you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Back to the park.**

"If we cannot trust in ourselves, How is the magic community going to trust in the Elders again?"

"This is getting more distorting".

"Have happened so much deaths and betrayals since a time ago".

"This all started for Piper and Leo, we should never let them marry".

"That was not the mistake, the mistake was being fooled by Patty and Sam about Paige's birth and did not stopped her life and the others hybrids lives".

"They all have been a very important support to the withe magic, they have risked their lives for it uncountable times".

"We cannot blame the Halliwell because of the betrayals of our people".

"What are we going to do now?"

"We're everybody's topic right now!"

"Even in the underworld demons know what happened".

"We cannot keep separating like this anymore".

This was the fifth or sixth fight in heaven this day, counting them since the exact moment they knew about Solomon and Leo. Anybody knew if they were in heaven or in hell, or what was happening with the organization: the only thing they knew, was that the level of disaster was scary. Nobody trusted in nobody. Everyone had fear, and the worst thing was that the Elders were divivided in two sides: Leo's and Solomon's.

One floor down, at earth, the kids were seatting in the couch, tired and drinking some juice that their grandmother had gave them as soon as she saw them back at home. Melinda had said "Good bye" in general before leaving, taking her husband's hand before Chris sent them orbing back to their home. Now, he was giving his son some flu medicines and Wyatt trying to notice any reaction, but there was not: his mother and his father did not say a word to each other, they did not even look at each other.

" I made another jar" Said Piper back at the living room, dragging her weary feet to their grandchildren "Who wants?"

" I do! " Yelled the three kids happily, without realising that they were just in the middle of the most unconfortable situation that could happen in their lives.

When Piper was inclined to serve the first glass, she needed to support her hand on her hip and back for the pain that they caused at doing that; she was not as old as to be unable to bend, but her heart and body were sore, and they had added her almost twenty years as soon as she learned about the death of her beloved husband. He observed with a broken heart the gesture of pain that her wife did, and stood beside her.

"Let me do it".

Piper looked at him with a disappointed expresion, realising the same that her husband: she was seventy-one, but he was still thirthy-six. Chris and Wyatt seemed older than him, and Melinda his same age. Everything was confusing, scary and confusing.

She handed him the jar without looking beyond her hands, and he didn't try to make eye contact. The Elder leaned infront of the grandson who shared his name, and they both smiled. He could not help but imagine for a few seconds that the two childrens were Chris and Wyatt, and the little girl was Melinda.

Soon, everyone was mired in an awkward and emitionally draining silence, watching the kids eating cookies and drinking juice.

"Hey, Martha, Matthew" Said Wyatt, calling the attention of all the present when they heard his voice " Let's go out again, and...da..."

Leo closed his eyes when he noticed his son was unable to complete the word "dad", wich not only caused pain to him, but also to Piper, Chris and Wyatt himself.

"Elder Leo, come with...you come with us" Finished, giving the las instruction relevant to the case.

Adults looked at him with surprise, and Christopher would not say there with his question on his mind, so asked telephatical:

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Going out with dad, to talk with him, intruduce the children...I think it's the only way we can achieve something now. You stau with mom, tomorrow will be your turn" _Answered the same way.

_"Hey, tomorrow will be my turn?" _Complained, as everyone looked on wondering what they were saying _"What if I don't want to go, Wyatt?" _Grumbled corssing his arms and frowning.

_"I'm, not asking you, Christopher" _Said Wyatt in a tone of mockery, making note his little brother that, although he was not used to give orers as the big brother, now was serious.

"Umm...Dad?" Asked Martha, looking at his father with folder arms " You know that we hate when you use your telephaty"

"Are we going or not? " Asked Matthew, pulling the jacket of his father.

"Yeah" Nodded Wyatt, smiling at the character of his eldest daughter, she was definitely a Halliwell "C'mon" Added, looking at his father and then gave a quick look to Chris, giving him a final message before leave _"Take care of mom. I love you, silly"._

Leo lef the house without turning around and behin him was Wyatt holding hands of his two children, one on each side.

"Where are we going?" Asked Martha with curiosity, making Leo remind Phoebe.

Wyatt twisted his mouth, wondering what to answer, beacause he had not thought of that before.

"At the park" Answered quickly, saying the first thing he thought.

"But we are from there" Interrumpted Matthew, not very convinced.

"Mmm...Ice cream" Said Wyatt then, thinking of an idea that the kids would never refuse "We're buying ice cream".

"Great!"

The children yelled at the same time and were released from the hand of his father to play emulating each other while they walcked, leaving Leo and Wyatt behind them and watching them.

"They're actives" Said Leo, trying to break the ice with his oldest son.

"A lot" Replied Wyatt, standing in silence and not knowing what else to say. He had thought it was a good idea to go out with his father, talking about things, see what would happen now, but at that time he had no idea what to do.

Back at the manor, Chris was circling back to the mansion after carrying his son with his wife, and going through Melinda's house to bring her back as she had requested. She was still confused and felt totally out of place, but her mother needed her now, she could not turn back, not after she had given everything to raise her and make her the woman she was.

"How are you?" Asked sitting down next to Piper.

Her mother was sitting in the attic, going over old photographs collected in albums of all sizes, colors and shapes. There were pictures of her, her sisters, Leo and Wyatt at the zoo, the same day that a demon had taken the senses to the three and had to recover them to prevent the kidnapping of the first heir of the marriage. Were photos of their wedding, where also appeared her deceased and beloved sister Prue as a bridesmaid standing next to Phoebe. The photos also included school performances of her three children, her nephews and nieces, and grandchildren. Paige's marriage, the honeymoon trip that Cole had given them before they had to vanquish him, visits to hospital where was born the daughter of Billie and many, many memories. Some of them had been during a time of peace that had been destroyed by the chaos which they had to overcome, for example, days in summer camp with Prue as children, the same where his mother had died; others belonged to the calm that had come after a horrible time, as the marriage of Phoebe and Coop after the final battle and the death of Christy. But there was no one that explained to her or help her to answer what to do now that Leo had returned and had a lapse of thirty-six years of memories in which he was not.

"Fine" Said, looking at her young daughter, allowing her and her brother sat beside her.

"Do you want me to call...?"

Chris's question was cut short when he heard the chimes that accompanied the typical sparkles of an orb, which involved bringing to Phoebe, Paige and Billie in them.

"Them" Completed, without surprising byt the ability of his family to appear as at appropiate times, as in the less suitables.

"Hello" Greeted the three, moving from the middle of the attic (which was by definition the orbitacional area, since you would never interrumpt somebody privacy there) to the table where Piper was sitting.

"Hello" Answered the other three, and both, Chris and Melinda, knew it was time to give them privacy.

In the park, the children had just to get their ice creamd and to meet some classmatates at the games,

- Hello - answered the other three, and both Chris and Melinda knew it was time to give them privacy.

In the park, the children had just to get your ice cream and to meet some classmates at the games, and decided to join them, leaving their father and The Elder who was with him alone.

"Wyatt, son..." Said Leo, starting the conversation. It was strange to see him so grown and independent, not to mention the pain that caused him to realize that the little boy who had once been, was nothing but a sad latency memory.

"Dad..." Stammered, beginning to feel stronger as seeing his father's eyes misted over "I missed you".

Leo wrinkled his chin, avoiding at all cost to mourn, but when he felt his son's arms around his body, all his strength and courage disappeared.

"I'm sorry" Cried, releasing all his bitterness in his tears "I'm so sorry son, I really am".

"Me too dad, Me too" Responded, securing the embrace and crying also.

Both had remained silent during the journey, each thinking of how to relate after all these years, and although they had many ideas designed to pursue, which were quickly discarded, the hug wrapped in sincerity that reminded them that no matter what, nothing could remove or destroy the bond of father and son that remained intact despite the years.

At the manor, Melinda and Chris were sitting in the front door, watching the insects flying in front of them.

"What will you do when you hang out with dad?" Melinda asked, after he finished explaining the "crazy idea of your brother," as he said.

"Do not start with your questions Melinda" Asked a little tired, rubbing his face with his hands "Is it so hard to understand that I don't care about anything with him now? Mom is the most affected by this, I do not know what is Wyatt doing hanging out with Leo at this time when he should be here to support his mother".

"Don't close your heart" Asked Melinda, playing with her hands "You know that you care about dad, he's our father".

"I didn't say I don't care" Correcter "I said that now, I'm not interested".

Melinda gave her a wry and raised an eyebrow, wanting to tell him to not try to make her believe that she could not read his feelings, after knowing him for so many years.

" I don't know...it's, complicated" Said Chris finally, renouncing to his cold pose and opening his heart to her. He hated that her sister was an empath, and that she did not need to use her powers to know what he was feeling.

The girl took the hand of his brother and made him to look at her, then, stroked his face with a sad smile before saying:

" Hey ... life is giving us a new opportunity Christopher, I don't know if it's good or bad, and I'm as confused as you and the others, but I do know something and that is that you love him...he is your father Chris, not a stranger, he is the person who left you so many memories and even until today you don't stop missing. Don't close your heart to this brother, take advantage of that today you both can be around. Do as Wyatt, go out with him for a while... no one is asking you to go to live with him in a house in Hawaii" Said laughing to herself, sticking out a smile to her brother "Then invite Leo and Barbara, I know that Dad will be happy to know the family you have and seeing the wonderful man that became his youngest son".

Melinda turned to caress his face, giving him encouragement and it broke Chris' heart: His sister never had any opportunity to meet her father, and he did not even know who she was. He knew about her existence, of course, but had no idea who was the girls that the others called Melinda Halliwell, and that was something that had always felt his sister in her lifetime. Now, he couldn't help but feel guilty to realise that him, instead of giving her support and strength to face the harsh truth that the void had no more excuse than a plot, was sat and confused, getting all those words of sincere love, without any selfishness from of one of the main victims, even when she had not the opportunity to know or understand anything of what he was saying.

"Thanks sis" Mumbled pulling her into his arms gently to avoid crushing her belly "You always were ... the spirit and soul of dad, Mel... he was the guy who gives advice and makes you think, something that only you inherited from him ..."

"He, 'is', Chris ... 'was' doesn't exist".

Upstairs on the second floor of the house, Piper was embraced by his sisters (including Billie, which at this stage of life could be called sister) with her mind totally blank. She semed to be in a state of shock which she didn't leave. Externally, she acted naturally, as if nothing was happening and escape of all reality, but emocionally they could see that something had changed in her.

"You want some tea?" Asked getting rid of the annoying and cloying embrace "Come on, there are bagels".

Paige, Phoebe and Billie looked worried at her, who was down the stairs humming a Christmas song.

"Something is wrong, very wrong" Paige said decisively.

"Why is she acting as if nothing was happening?" Billie asked, biting her lip and looking at Phoebe.

"I don't know ... but I think it's time to break the old rule of not using our powers against us, and see if my empathy helps us something" Believed Phoebe, looking for permission before acting.

"Good idea".

"Go ahead".

In the park, the children were entertained in a contest that had been set and that allowed to adults who accompanied them more time to talk. Wyatt had told Leo all his life, and fragments of Melinda's, Chris', and also putting up (in a very condensed version) on all other relatives in a short time.

"What will you do now?" Wyatt asked curiously, remembering her mother.

"I don't know son, is too difficult and... she and I, we have outstanding issues and..." Began to wander, thinking of all the looks that he had shared with her in the little time they spent together at home.

"Martha!" Shouted Wyatt, immediately freezing the whole park to see how her daughter was being attacked by demons.

Leo quickly orbed to the girl, who was not used to deal with demons and had been in shock, then went in search of Matthew. Wyatt threw balls of plasma energy to low-level demons, destroying them instantly.

"Are you okay?" He told his children just finished exterminating demons approaching them.

"Yes" Answered both very nervous and clinging tightly to the arms of Leo.

"Have they ever had seen demons?" Asked Leo amazed at their reaction to them.

"Most don't appear recently. When my brothers and cousins were children, they appeared to try to kidnap us but now that we grew, we are too strong for them. Every demon known that to mess with our family is a safe suicide".

While Wyatt explained that, the children had run into his arms, separating from Leo and asking to go home. Adults looked puzzled, thinking that in that case, send low-level demons was just a test to test the waters and, as always, something else was behind it all.

In the porch of the house, Chris and Melinda had been embraced for a time before he started talking again.

"Sweetie, don't think that I'm trying to escape the talk with Dad, but wouldn't you like to go first?, I mean ... you didn't know him, and now it's your chance..."

She shooked pleased with a smile disguising her sadness, separating from the embrace.

"It's easier than he misses most what he met and lost than what he didn't ever know" Sighed, removing some hair from her face "He misses you, you and Wyatt, but I ... he doesn't miss me"

"Hey, don't say that " asked, feeling bad because they can not do anything to change that, drawning her back into his arms "He was very excited to have a little girl ... used to say always..."

"Wyatt and Chris, you are going to have a beautiful sister who protect as the brave men you are, you will take care of the princess with you life" Repeated, mimicking a serious and grave voice " I know. I know that story by heart ... because ... " Closed his eyes before continuing "That's my dad for me, Chris: a story I learned and that I always wanted to be true, but it was nothing more than that, words ..."

"Oh no, don't cry please" He asked, removing her tears and kissing her forehead "Breaks my heart see you like this...don't suffer more baby girl, your story may be true now".

"Give me some time" Whispered hiding in his chest, closing her eyes "Meet him tomorrow, introduce him Leo and Barbara, then I will go ..."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes" Murmured " But I need to go to the bathroom, these girls think it's very funny press my bladder".

Chris laughed and smiled slowly, holding out his hand to help her stand and opening the door of the house to enter it again. Her aunts and mother were sitting drinking tea and eating biscuits while they talked of trivialities, all looking worried to an imperturbable Piper.

"What happens?" Melinda asked, whispering to his brother.

He shrugged his shoulders and when he was about to say something, voices coming from the stairs distracted them all.

"You won't believe what just happened" Announced Wyatt, running into the hall and passing along his brothers, while behind him came Leo, Martha and Matthew.

"Did something happen? " Paige asked, noticing the excitement in his nephew and protected.

"We were attacked in the park, five low-level demons" Leo explained, looking directly at Billie, surprised to see her after so long and seeing that she was impressed.

" What?" Piper asked, immediately reacting " Is everyone okay?"

"Yes " Said Wyatt "But we think ..."

"Was not a simple attack" said Phoebe "Why would they have sent low-level demons against us?"

"We have not been attacked in years, not even a high level, why now?" Paige continued.

"And that's was what I meant" answered Wyatt, after his aunts had removed all the words of his mouth.

"We must be careful, something tells me that something wicca this way comes" Ended Billie, leaving all other thinking the same thing and looking with concern.

* * *

**So, what do you think?, Why these demons like to come to bother when, in itself, there are problems? Think I'm going too fast?, Would you like if I go deeper or is it right? Your wish is my command, beautiful people.**

_Review responses:_

**klorel: **Got it, Daryll is cool. He suffered a lot, is just a mortal! but a very, very good one =)

**lizardmomma:** Aww! Thank you! Well, here is the chapter three...sorry for the delay, again!


	5. Visit to hell

**Let's suppose have spent more than 45 days since I uploaded and you have all the rights if you hate me lol. Sorry! but I was very busy ... seriously. Ok, I won't mourn and will let you reading. Thank you for your support =)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Visit to Hell.**

They had not waited more than dinner before beginging the demon's hunting. It was better to handle the situation quickly, before it gets worst and uncontrolable.

Chris was arms crossed and in a horrible mood. After a few hours of discussion, they had decided that he and his father had to come down together to seek information, while Paige and Wyatt were in another part of the underworld.

"Son, you have to talk at some point"said Leo somewhat sad about his attitude, but with understanding.

Chris raised an eyebrow and went by without responding. He thought it was about to disappear just like that, and then return thinking that nothing had changed?, his father needed a descent into reality, seriously.

"Chris, I understand your feelings but ... Do you really think I had decided to abandon you?"

He stopped his footsteps and clenched fists.

"You did it once" he muttered, advancing to hide behind some rocks.

Leo sighed and followed him to the spot, hiding behind him.

"Chris, was an alternate universe" he reminded "things were different in that world, and I ..."

"You left us" stressed, run to another rock, trying to get closer to a watershed.

"I made mistakes, but not in this life son" Leo fought back, feeling guilty and pained at the memory of the young future Chris dying in his arms "You can't judge me for what might have happened, would be like saying that Wyatt is a murderer!"

Chris pursed his lips and felt him come with him. Also taking his hand.

"Do not touch me" growled.

Leo left him, enough to give him some space but keep hidden from demons.

"I know it's not your fault Leo" said refused to call him father "but ... I can not forgive you...you left us and...mom suffered a lot... you have no idea how horrible it is to see her with tears in her eyes".

"There is nothing more horrible than seeing Piper crying".

At the manor, the hostess had left her youngest daughter with her husband, and now turned around and rode into the attic.

"Piper, Don't you want to talk about this?" Phoebe asked, following her up the stairs, taking care of her knees.

"There is nothing to talk about Phoebe, there are demons to vanquish now" said reluctantly, going too fast for the tired legs of her interlocutor could reach her without straining.

"Leo doesn't get back every day" recalled undeterred and using her levitation insetead of walk as soon as she remembere that it was much easier and less painful.

"Oh yeah, sure" Said ironical "Don't you remember the "old days"?, I was concerned as stupid because he didn't appear, there were weeks without hearing his voice! Anything Phoebe, anything about him and..."

Piper sighed and slumped wearily sitting on a chair with both hands over his face. She took a deep breath, feeling the gaze of Phoebe on it.

"I just...don't want to suffer again" She confessed, leaving out the statement from her lips softly.

Her sister sat beside her and held her arm.

"You don't have to" she muttered "life gave you a new opportunity Piper and that is very valuable, you going to let things go?"

Blue and white lights and an occasional spark, indicated them that one of the two pairs of spies sent to the underworld, had arrived.

"There's nobody down there" Said Paige, sitting in another chair "There is nothing".

"Nothing?" Phoebe asked, incredulous.

"It seems that everyone was gone" explained Wyatt, approaching a pot to stir anxiety, but there was nothing inside.

"That's not a good sign" said Piper, pursing hes lips "Since when demons do 'nothing'?"

"I don't know, but would be good to start with emergency potions" said Paige, too tired to stand up "Book of Shadows".

The old woman smiled when the volume appeared in her hands, and began to look at.

"Melinda went to Chinatown to buy ingredients for some things" explained Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt didn't stopped what they were doing.

"I wonder if this will be a simple case or not ..." Piper sighed, biting her tongue and spreading of Phoebe, not wanting her to try to use her empathy on her and to confirm everyone else that her heart was torn apart by the magnitude of the events.

"I hope so" Wyatt sighed, finally leaving the ladle side "aunt Billie and the others" said, referring to his cousins "said that if we need them, we invoke them".

"I don't think that that will be necessary" said Paige, with hope in her words.

"Dad and Chris have yet to return?" Wyatt asked, stating the obvious to note their absence.

Both aforementioned were down, covering the ends they found, but found no change or a paltry presence in them.

"What do I have to do to you forgive me?" Leo blurted at last "I am really trying to do it but I don't know how, how do I do It Christopher? Help me, please".

His son sighed tired. What to do, why was he asking him? He was the father, who was to guide him, not make those kinds of questions he did not know how to answer. He had missed him all his life, too much and now ... was not so easy to forgive. He didn't blame him, but to life and destiny, and with the problem was with them ... the detail was that he couldn't yell or hit life, and the only body material that he could make pay was his father.

"I am honest when I say that I am scared" he continued "my life has been a lie: I lost my wife, my children. I had not the chance to know my grandchildren. Chris, what can I do now?"

Leo's voice seemed broken, rather, was shredded. His eyes gave off no tears just because an altered vision could be the difference between life and death in this place, but trembling. And Chris suffered because of that. The real hell was not the place where they were standing at, but the life they were living.

"Let's get back home" croaked, finding himself unable to continue having him around made him dazed and confused " There's nothing in here, I don't want to waste more time".

* * *

**Oops! I didn't notice that this chapter was so so short. Well, I sware that the last chapter will compensate this one. This fic has one, two chapters left and an epilogue.**

_Review response(s):_

**lizardmomma: **awww! thank you for all your support =) it means a lot, really. I think I fixed the typo, and I'm pretty sure you found a list of them in this chapter lol, anyhow, I'd be really thankfull (more, actually) if you tell me to fix them too.

**ViryMousy:** I'm too lazy for replying this rr properly lol, you know, msn is quite better. Love you baby girl.

**paigematthewsfan21: **Hi there! have you seen the rr I left you? I hope you did. I'm trying to find time to read your fics (all of them, at least the Charmed fics) as soon as possible. Aww, did you really read everything again? that's so sweet! (well, you did cause you didn't remember lol, but you did anyway! Thanks!).

**klorel: Hi sweetheart. **I love when you find things to correct! I'm doing it soon, I promise. Hope you're doing great, waiting for more critics! (i know I made a lot of mistakes, but...I'm trying to upload every fic and do my homework at the same time lol, I know isn't a good excuse, but it's better than sayin that my dog ate my grammar skills).


	6. My little princess

Hey hey hey hey! I am back! Happy new year to all of you! I wish you the best, today and always.

**Ouch ouch ouch! I'm such a mess! let's thank lizardmomma, because she noticed a stupid mistake I did mixing spanish and english at the end of the page! what a shame! I'm embarrased and sorry. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: My little princess.**

"There's nothing," announced Leo, orbiting in the attic.

"There's nothing," repeated Chris, a half of second after, "What's the plan?"

The question came after seeing her mother, aunts and brother chopping things, grinding others, reading The Book of Shadows and the room full of smoke and rare smells.

"Your sister went to China town," said Phoebe, "there are things we need".

"Take your cauldron and start working," said Wyatt, pointing some materials with his chin.

Chris and Leo nodded and came to pick something to kill time until some new idea came to their minds or The Elders, in fact, stopped arguing among themselves and give them information.

"I brought all this," said Melinda as soon as she arrive to the attic, leaving a small bag on the table where Chris were checking potions.

" 'All' this?," asked Paige, ironical, when she saw the size of the bag.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea guiding me along the stairs, Melinda".

The voice and complain came acompannied by Derrick, who for her wife's petition, was carrying a big box that seemed heavy and was full until the top.

"All that," smiled Melinda, proud of her victory.

Chris rolled his eyes and Wyatt, Paige and Phoebe laughed quietly. Piper didn't say anything, focused in mixing stuff, but Leo went to help his son-in-law.

"What have I to do?," asked Melinda, pulling off a pair of bottles from the huge box Derrick just brought in.

"Go home and rest Mel, the last three months are a hell on earth," said Phoebe.

"We know what are we talking about," seconded Paige, recalling that they both had twins.

"But...I don't wanna leave," said with a sad face, but nobody let her stay.

"Dad, you better go with Melinda and Derrick, just in case we need her so you can orb," said Wyatt.

Melinda didn't look that convinced with the decision, but she knew they were making her going home anyway.

"At the minimal event, call me," adverted, pointing Wyatt with her finger.

Far, very var away, milles underground, precisely in the underworld, were a congreation of demons, readdy to attack. A few steps from them, there was also a conversation.

"Are we ready?," asked one of them, drinking pacefully a cup of wine.

"Yes we are sir," answered an low level demon, leaning, "The Elders hadn't stopped arguing since the morning. Piper is totally desmoralized, their childs are pretty unconfortable around the house, even betwen themselves. Everyone is confused and rowdy.

"If their human side is in disequilibrium, their emotions are not working properly, right?,"mocked, drinking a bit.

"And if they don't, sir...," muttered, afraid of talking without permission but also afraid of not talking without permission.

"We are ready, Brutus".

"We are, sir," repeated with a dry swallow, fluctuating away.

Melinda just had closed the door after saying goodbye to her husband, who had went to his turno nocturno at the police station. She hated that Derrick had that risky job, but if he accepted her as the daughter of one of the Charmed ones, and that her life will be always in danger, she couldn't denay him keep with his passion. It wasn't fair.

She turned back and saw Leo stading in una corner with his both hands into his pockets. He looked unconfortable, somewhat tired after the nocturnal search. Everything had happened so fast since he appeared and nobody has a little time to rest.

Leo looked at the watch on the wall; it was four in the morning, and even though he was tired, hwe was not sleepy. And he knew that nobody was sleeping that night.

Stared at his daughter, like waiting she say something, or seeking for a way to romper e lhielo. He had no idea who was the girl infront of him. What did she liked, in what she was good at, or what kind of character she had. He hated to have lost the change to meet her. He just hated feeling unconfortable with his own family.

"Here's the kitchen, the televisor. Feel at home," she said, turning on her heels on the way to her room.

She felt uncomfortable. Strange in his presence.

"What...are you going to do?," he asked, looking at the house carefully.

Leo was trying to put attention to every single detail, just in case we found something to know her better. Something that gave him a clue about how was Melinda, because, unlike of her brothers, with her...he felt really lost.

"I don't know. Maybe sleep a bit...wait to see if Wyatt calls or...something".

"I know all this is weird but...would you like to have a little chat?"

Leo looked into her eyes, trying to find a reaction. He smiled. His daughter was gorgeous. She looked like her mother, had the same hair as Phoebe and his eyes. She was a little taller than Piper, but not more than Chris or Wyatt. Her skin was white, her nose small and her lips were exactly like Leo's mother. He couldn't help but feel tenderness and emotion at look at her baby bump. He couldn't believe that the last time he saw her, she was the reason of a baby bump, but the owner of one.

Melinda didn't know what to say, and while her mind told her to go to her room and lie down, her feets walked to the sofa near Leo. He didn't know what to say neither, but was happy that she wasn't repudiate him as Chris did. He wondered why they had to have father and son issues also in this reallity. It wasn't fair. He shook his head: this time wasn't about Chris nor Wyatt, but Melinda.

"So...I guess you got a lot of questions to ask, as I do".

"Some," wishpeared, sitting on the couch.

Leo took a pillow and put it between Melinda and her back.

"Better?"

"A lot, thanks," replied somewhat nervous, actually, very nervous.

It was the first time she had the chance to have a talk with his father, and it was a very good shot to meet him but...what if he didn't like her?, What if he didn't want to know anything about her at all?

"Go ahead," encouraged Leo, watching her lost in her own mind and sitting infront of her.

Melinda looked at where her father was sitting. He had his hands over his knees, looking at her with a "trust me" face. Leo smiled, trying to not make her feel any pressure nor scare her in his attempt to get to know her, but felt as shy as a little boy talking with a girl for the first time. His daughter sighed and bitted her lips as Piper did always, before asking what she had on mind since the begining.

"What was the first thing you thought when you learned the truth?"

"Your mother," replied inmediatly, "And in everything she went through these years and I that I couldn't be here to support her".

Melinda smiled, he seemed honest in his answer and could see in Leo's eyes the love he felt for Piper: pure.

"You know...," said, taking the courage, "When your mother was expecting you, I was very exciteed. I couldn't wait until your were born, we were finally having the little girl your mother saw in the future once. Every single ultrasound made want to you arrive faster; you were a very funny baby. You used to move a lot, and almost didn't let your mother sleep, and of course, she didn't let me sleep complaining that you kicked her hard and for hours without stop. She asked me to shut my mouth, because every time I spoke, you moved".

Melinda couldn't help but tear up. Her mother used to tell her that when she was a kid, those times she came home crying because there was a dance for daughters and fathers, the father's day or just, the fact she had not a person to call dad. Coughed to try to avoid cry more, and infront of him: she didn't want to look weak, she didn't want to dissapoint her father at all.

"I bet...it was hard to know that Chris and Wyatt were down here, away from you," said changing the subject.

Leo smiled at himself. It was incredible how genetic worked to make to people who had never been togheter before were so similar.

"Yes it was. But was more to know that I had no idea what had happened with you", confessed getting closer to her to take her hand and chin, with the intention of looking into her eyes.

"Aren't you saying this just because?," asked as cried, she couldn't controll herself anymore.

"No," Leo smiled, stroking her cheek, "You look a lot like your mother, how many times have you heard that?"

"Hundreds", giggled nervously, but happily.

"I can't believe they had taken you from my life, I so wanted to meet you, to raise you", said begining to cry, joining the emotion of his daughter's eyes.

"Don't cry please, or I won't be able to stop," asked, wiping her father's tears.

"We have a lot to talk about, things to do," smiled Leo, trying to cheer up the talk, "But...I think that's too late to get jealous of your boyfriends".

Melinda laughed, clearing her wet hair of her face and watching him laugh too.

"But...we can still build that daughter and father link that we lack", said, clearing her face, trying to decide if it was a good idea hug her.

"Dad just...don't leave me again", asked, raising her arms to embrace him.

Melinda entangled her fingers in the hair of her father, supporting her face on his shoulder without stop crying, meanwhile he made sure of hug her tight enough, fearing that the moment came to it end.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. The relationships between Leo and his childs, makes me feel awkard xd so...it's very hard for me to write those scenes.**

_Review(s) response(s):_

**paigematthewsfan21:** It's like Chris has ALWAYS issues with Leo lol, well, at leas he has Wyatt and Melinda for now. Thank you so much for reading!

**lizardmomma:** really? YAYYY! I think he will, I mean, he has to! Leo is his father! Hope you like this chap!


	7. Trapped

**Okay guys, this is the penultimate chapter...I hope you like.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trapped.**

Explosions making things blow, ashes of burned demons, potions flying by the house. Smoke invaded the whole place, and the movility plus vision was almost nule. The Halliwell family were spread everywhere in the manor, incluided some cousins that came to help as soon as they heard the cries of their parents.

Everything had happened too fast after the embrace of Leo and Melinda; Wyatt called and they both appeared in the attic surrounded by like fifty demons; and if they weren't more, it was because the attic couldn't hold more people. Slowly the group started to divide, and the more demons they vanquished, the more demons appeared to replace them. In that moment, anybody had a slighest idea who was still alive, and who wasn't: the only and main objective was to kill as much demons as they could, protecte themselves and the people around.

"Piper!", yelled Leo, near the kitchen.

The old woman was alone, where once was a table to cook in the middle of the room, and now wasn't anything but ashes and molten metal. Around, there were near fifteen demons, and behind her, one of them was a few inches to stick an athame. Leo orbited beside her, taking her hand to re orb away, to the attic. Piper screamed surpirsed, not knowing very well what was happening and the las thing she was able to see before everything turned black, were blue lights ENVOLVIENDO her body.

A noise.

The sound of a blow.

Silence.

The place she had arrived were plunged in a spooky and deep silence. She couldn't see anything,even her own hands infront of her own face. It was wet, and she could hear a leak. Everything seemed to tell her she was in a cold empty cave that let her to hear an eco at every movement she tried to do in her attempt to stand up.

"Whos' there?", asked when heard a sound that wasn't hers.

"It's me", replied Leo, confused to have appeared there when he was thinking about the attic.

"Where are we?, Where the hell did you brought us?", le recriminó nervously, that paceful place justa made her recall the chaos in earth her house was at the moment.

"I don't know, I orbed to the attic", explained, trying to find her in the darkness without falling down, "Are you okay?"

"No. I am not 'okay'. My family is at home, being attacked for a uncountable demoniatic legion and you brought us here, what the hell where you thinking?", shouted making her voice rumbled on every wall.

At the manor, Phoebe and Paige had managed to get to the attic, thinking that propably Piper would be at there. They needed to try to clear the house with the power of three, because either Wyatt was able to make the demons disappear more than a few seconds before they appeared again.

"Where's she?", asked Phoebe, dodging an energy ball and kicking, ignoring her swollen knees.

"I don't know!", answeredPaige, from the other side, "Chandeler!"

Said that, the object crossed two demons, letting Paige get closer to Phoebe.

"We need her", continued the middle sister, supporting her hands on her knees to straight again.

"We need to gather all", said Paige, "Sofa!"

"And how are we gonna do that?", replied Phoebe, changing her battle tactic and using her emphaty to make demons angry to each other, and destroy themselves.

"You and I first, till we find the rest", finished orbing beside her.

A few minutes later, the most part of the family, were gathered in the living room. They were holding hands and without idea of what had Paige on mind, but they trusted her.

"Phoebe, do your magic", asked.

Meanwhile the ones who had telekinesis made the demons stay away, and Wyatt used his force field to protect his family. Phoebe nodded, and prepared to do it the fastest: it had to be effective, but soon, because Wyatt couldn't hold them all for much time, and every second were more demons, and closer.

"Souls that came to kill us, go away from here. You will never find a way to destroy this family. Disappear at this moment, or in ashes you will end, because the power of the Halliwells, is not going to let you stay".

No one said anything about the quality of the spell, it wasn't time to write a Shakespeare, they had to improvise. The group waited until something ocurred, but just destroyed a huge group of demons, leaving an space that was refilled after a few seconds.

"Togheter", ordered Chris, tightening the hands he had holded.

"Alright", nodded Phoebe, trying to recall the spell to chant again, while the rest repeated after her, "Souls that came to kill us, go away from here, there's no way in earth you came after my family. Disappear at this moment, don't make us vanquish you, you're forewarned that not more than ashes you'll turn".

The more they repeated, louder they chanted and the lauder they chanteed, Wyatt's force field was getting stronger and changing it color from blue to gold: it was no longer his power but his whole famly's. Screams of pain, fire and dark ashes began to fill the manor, and, suddenly, there was nothing.

Everyone relesead, and mothers and children hugged, trying to make sure their kids where well and alive. Meanwhile Paige was with her twins and son, and Paige with her three daughters and Coop, Piper's children noticed that two people were missing.

"Where are mom and dad?", asked Melinda, desperate.

"They still don't appear?," said Phoebe, separating from her younger.

"May be hurt", spoke Paige, "but we have to leave this place now, they will come back at any moment".

"We can't leave without mom", complained Chris, "I'm not leaving her alone!"

"Nobody is", said Paige, "now, you all are going to the magic school. Phoebe, Coop and I will take care of of everything else. We need you to make a good plan", finished, looking at her kids and her sister's.

"I said I...!", started Chris, feeling the hand of his brother over his shoulder.

"Just obey. Yell won't help".

Christopher had to resist blow up his big brother far, far away from there, but Wyatt's sad, worried and glassy eyes made him give up and follow Paige's intructions. Reluctantly, all cousins orbed or transported to the magic school, while Phoebe run to get the Book of Shadows, Coop gathered materials and cristals to take to the magic school and Paige tried to sense her sister and brother-in-law: but had no answers.

In the cave, Leo had actived his glow and that was the only light they had. Piper was trying to find a way to escape. She was looking, touching, reviewing every single inch of the walls and ground, but couldn't find anything.

"Try again", ordered to Leo, without looking at him since they got there.

"I told you there's no way", repeated, as angry as she.

"How is possible that an Elder isn't able to orb out of a stupid cave!", she yelled, throwing him a small rock he avoided easily.

They had barely said a word to the other, and each time they did they talked about how to get out of there to help their family. But there wasn't resaults. Leo had tried to orb a thousand times, asked for help, break a wall but was impossible.

"Somebody altered my orb to here, Piper, and we can't get out until that person get us out, can't you see it?"

Piper shook her head, resting her back on the rocky and irregular cave, letting herself fall slowly until hit the floor, sitting infront of Leo but with the whole cave separating them. She rubbed her face and tried to don't cry, but she couldn't: her family, she couldn't stop thinking about them. Her sisters, nieces, nephews, grandchildren and children were all in risk, in danger.

"We can't do anything but wait...", muttered Leo, "and trust in how you educated them, I bet they're terrific witches and wiz..."

"You bet anything!, Yo have no idea of what you're talking about! You don't know anybody!"

The sound of her words crashing the walls, emiting ecos, that made Leo get more and more uncomfortable because she was right.

"You left thirty-six years ago Leo!, Thirty-six!, you don't know your nephews, nor your daughter, neither Chris or Wyatt, What the hell you meant when you say you bet they're good if you have never seen them fighting?"

Both stayed quiet in a deep silence. Piper embraced her knees, hiding her face between them and focusing on controlling herself. It was not his fault. It wasn't anybody's fault but the Elders, so, Why was she treating him like that? Because she loved him. She love him too much to accept all the damage. Letting him get close to her again, wouldn't do anything else than make her realize that had spent all her life away and crying her husband's death, and all was a fake. No. She couldn't, she didn't want to. She preferred to invent her own reallity where she hated him to death and he was gone.

"I'm sick of this...", muttered,"We...we should had tied Wyatt's powers as soon as he born and, and then everyone else, until end with this".

"That was not possible Piper, on a way or another, they would find us and all what's evil would be ruling the world, and we couldn't do anything to stop them", tried to say Leo, with his heart compressed.

He himself had told Chris last day, that there was anything worse than seeing Piper in tears.

"And what have the greater good done for us, Leo?", asked ironical, "Will you tell me?"

Leo closed his mouth. She had a point, a strong one, a good one, a right one.

"They took my mother, they took my sister Leo, the most wonderful person on earth!, They took her and didn't anything to save her and bring her back to me, tried to kill Wyat! Did kill Chris!, magic took everything Phoebe loved with Cole and her unborn child before Coop! Because of the damn greater good we couldn't met Paige until Prue died and...they took you...away from me..."

Piper's voice that had been shaking along her yells and shouts, just broke after pronouced the last six words. Leo had no the sighlest idea of what to do. What to say? Piper had said a lot of things that were pure truth, all the family, since the Melinda Warren or even before, had to pay, because of magic, very high prices...but, what else could they do?, figh against their heritage?, stop being a witch would be the same than stop being a human, because...it was her. Magic was on her blood, and made Piper the woman she was today.

"I don't want to suffer anymore...", said Piper softly, embracing herself tight, breaking Leo's heart again.

The woman infront of him, was the same young and sweet twenty-five years old Piper he fell inlove with in the manor, pretending to be a handyman. That girl, young woman who had been trough for the most caotical hells in her short life, and had left her alone, broken and sad forever.

"You won't", he assured, taking her hand and pulling her closer.

He surprised when noticed she didn't blow him or kick him, but let him protect her with his arms.

"How can...how can you say that?, How can you promise me I won't get hurt again?", she asked, tightening her eyelids, "You have no idea how much I hate myself for let you go...if...if I had insisted Leo if...if..."

"No Piper", he cut her,"Don't do this, don't cry my darling...please, it was also my fau..."

Leo's face of pain, his inability of finish his sentece and all the weight Piper felt crushing her, made her realize something was wrong.

"Leo?,", she asked scared, watching him separate from her, tearing, shrinking and groaningi n pain, "Leo, this is not funny, Leo?", repeated, when she saw another person besides them both.

In a corner, sitting on a high rock and with an arch on his hand, a darklighter was staring at them with a smile of pleasure.

"You!", yelled Piper furiously, without giving him any other second of life, blowing up his existence in a big cloud of fire in response of her pain and desperation.

She turned back to Leo, and cleaned his face of her hair. From a moment to another, all her icy amor dissapeared and now, was scared to lose him again...she could'nt see him dying...not again, not for real. No. No, she couldn't believe something like that was happening in that moment when were no one able to help them. They hadn't suffered that much just because, just to end like that, right? Right?

"It's fine...", he said, feeling her wife nex to him, crying, "It's...nothing, he just...surprised me it's...yeah, that's it...It doesnt hurt", he lied, closing his eyes.

"Let me...", she muttered, recalling old and painful times when she had to take arrows from her husband's, nephew's and own children's bodies.

Leo closed here eyes, ready to feel that horrible pain he didn't feel a long time ago. Piper took the arrow carefully from the ends, and acting as she couldn't hear Leo's complains, finished taking the narrow and threw it away.

"You're going to be okey", she promised, taking off her jacket, "Somebody, our kids will come soon and we will save you".

She used her clothe to cover Leo's leg and stop his bleeding, making a knot around.

"It's about to call...", she insisted, makign pressure on his wound with both hands, "Wyatt!, Chris!, Paige!", shouted desperate: she knew there was time but didn't want to lose it, everything was getting harder and more twisted, and she could do anything to escape that cave.

"Piper, sweetheart", said Leo lovingly, stroking her face, "They will not come. It's impossible to come in or get out from here, without the demon who locked us..."

"They will", she said back, agry about his pessimism, putting her hand over the hand of Leo on her face, "They will come, and soon. As soon as they get ride of the demons in the house, they'll come here and help us. Paige, Chris or Wyatt, maybe one of our grandchildren will heal you", she explained, refusing the truth, "We have to wait".

Leo closed his eyes again and tried to sit, making Piper support her head on his cheast. He started to stroke her white hair, that one day was brown and long...

"The important thing", he said in pain, "Is that we knew the truth...it doesn't matter how much time it took, it's always nice to know we were made for eachother".

Piper shuddered at hear that. It sounded like...like he was saying goodbye. And she couldn't let him go again. It had been a mistake to accept him back, and let him hug her but...he was so fragile, he was suffering and...she loved him for God's sake she loved him with all her heart! She couldn't leave him in a moment like that: she didn't care how much it hurt, she had to be with him until the end.

"Relax...", he asked her, hugging her tight.

Leo felt the poison spreading fast, very fast and knew the arrow wasn't a simple arrow: it was full, he was dying faster than ever. And was worried, thinking about his family and all the darklighters around the half whitelighters.

"How you dare? You're...you're hurt Leo and...it was a darklighter's arrow, your children, our family is out there fighting for this stupid greater good that the only thing have done is..."

"Give us a strong, brave and close, united family", he interrumpted, making her stop talking as putting a finger over her lips, "Piper, please, don't cry".

"This is so unfair", she said hiding her face on his chest, with a deep fear of losing him again.

"I don't know why our story had to be like thes love, I don't know what fate pretended for us Piper, but, if I can die with you here, by my side I..."

"Shut up!", she yelled slapping his face, "I don't want to hear you anymore! Stop with that nonsense right now Leo Wyatt!"

He smiled and hadn't the courage to rub his cheek. Leo took Piper's hand and made her lie on his chest again, he just couldn't look at her face and see her crying for him.

"We all have to die, Piper..."

"But not today", she replied, trying to stand and find a way to escape that place.

"Death take us whether we want it or not, and most of times we're not ready...", he said before she could get up, embracing her stronger from the waist, "But it can't take from us anything at least we let it. Or moments, our heritage, the love I feel for you...will never dissapear".

Piper bit her lip and curled her hand in Leo's shirt, unable to hear another word like that.

"Leo please, don't talk like that, it's like..."

"There wasn't hope?", asked sweetly. Piper nodded, "There's not. Don't suffer baby, we spent so many years separated, we been through a..."

"And that's why we do deserve be happy!", interrumpted, "Am I the only one who can see it?"

"I'm so sorry about how things happened. I'm sorry because we couldn't raise our kids together, met our grandchildren..."

"Leo don't say that", she cut him, sitting infront of him and taking his face between her hands, "We are doing it now, we can do it after all this end".

Piper didn't want to see him dying. She couldn't stand him leaving her alon again. She couldn't coincive a life without the owner of her heart and reason to keep breathing now that her kids had their own lives.

"No", he smiled stroking her cheek, "I'm not going to survive honey, we both know that".

"Leo, please, don't give up. You have so many things to do yet and...", she begged, shaking her head, "I need you Leo...", confessed finally, letting her warm tears roll down her wrinkled ckeeks, "Don't leave me again please don't, don't give up".

"My life meant anything until I met you", smiled back, feeling like in a corny and romantical movie, but he didn't care at alla, "Or I met you again. And It couldn't be more perfect. I could see the family, the beautiful and loving family we have, and you sisters, my sisters-in-law, my friends, are happy and..."

"Stop. Stop saying that! You can't die!, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Piper's hand made explode some rocks from the ceiling, fortunately away from them. She was desperate. She wanted to save him, she had hopes...but he...he wasn't fighting. He was saying it was his time to die...how could she understand something like that?, how could she accept that? All what Leo was saying made sense, but not when he was talking about themselves. Not about himself.

"Piper, I don't want to die knowing you will cry for me. I want to go in peace, knowing we will meet soon and stay togheter, forever. But you have to let me go".

"But...I just...you just came back and..."

"Was enough", continued Leo, clearing tears from Piper's face, "Was enough to know that even though have passed almost fifty years since the first time I meet you, our love remains the same. That, every time I look in your eyes I feel the same I felt the first time I saw you when you were just a teenager at school..."

"I would like to have meet you then...if Phoebe had never unleashed our powers we, we..."

"Piper, anything would have changed. Don't tempt fate darling...".

"The only thing your dear fate had done is destroy us, even before we meet, we were forbidden..."

Leo tried to not put a painful face. He didn't want her to see him suffering. He was terrified. Scared. He didn't want to die...he didn't want to leave, to leave her, not now when his life finally had sense. He didn't want to leave, to lose her, she ws...so fragil and...beautiful. But he knew that delicate woman was stronger than anyone would believe, and more than her sad smile and tired eyes would tell. He trusted in that, if he left, she'd move on with her life until the moment to gather came.

"Come here...let's rest a little", he asked trying to distract her, "I want to be with you. This moment couldn't be more perfect...leave this place, in the company of the person I love and means the world for me, the most important thing that exists, it's the best way".

"No...", snobbed Piper couldn't stop crying, desperately. Leo was about to go again, and she couldn't do anything to avoid it. Again.

She closed here eyes, listening to his breath...smelling his neck, feeling his soft hair and the youth of his skin...in an attempt to don't think about all the time they had lost, only living the present. All her thought was focusing on the fantastic family they had, and that she had to say goodbye to him again for a while...she was sure they were meeting soon. She wasn't doing anything else than kissing his forehead, cheeks and hands. Leo was asleep, but she knew he could feel her...and didn't want to awake him, that wouldn't do anything but make him suffer conscious.

Piper separated from him, slowly. As slowly as she could to don't awae him, and went to where was the arrow, taking it with her.

"Piper?," asked Leo when felt her away.

"I'm here", she wishpered, snuggling again, "I am here..."

Leo looked at the eyes of the old woman snuggled on his chest and smiled. He had something to tell her, very important, and couldn't leave that world before confessing to that sore and sad eyes.

"I love you".

Piper stifled a groan and felt her hard could stop beating anytime. No. He couldn't do her that! He could not! How he dare to say he loved her, when he was about to leave her? He...he was saying goodbye. That was the end, she knew it, he knew it.

They had no options.

"I love you", he repeated, wiping some tears from her eyes, "You made me the most happy men in the world..."

Piper heard him coughing and tightening his eyelids.

There was no more time.

She didn't say a wod but pull Leo closer. He received that contact he had been missing long ago, even without knowing, trying to ignore the bitter taste of that kiss. In that moment, anything interested: only existed them, they were the only two people on earth. There were not children, grandchildren, sisters. There were not Elders, demons, complots. There wasn't anything but a forbidden love, forbidden from the beggining yet strong, powerful and indestructible. Because they, they were Piper and Leo. "Halliwell" didn't matter and "whitelighter" neither. The Elders, demons, didn't exist in that moment, because there were just two people.

Two souls.

No, one. One soul split in two bodies that had been apart since centuries, years, months, days, tears...and today, were togheter again, just for a little time until they had to say goodbye.

They kept kissing, sharing feelings, sensations and pain for as much time as possible until Leo stopped breathing.

Piper contrary to expectations, didn't make a sound. Kissed her husband's cheek, who had his eyes closed and a peaceful beautiful smile on his face. At last, he had been happy.

"I love you", said Piper, taking something she hide on her back some minutes before.

She lied on Leo, put his arms around her and put the darklighter's arrow over her heart. It was beating fast, as never before. Her hands sweat, but she was not scared: she had no idea what she'd find in the other side, but, whenever she ended up, she'd find him.

Closed her eyes. Breathed deep, and without thinking it twice, following a hunch, stuck the head of the poisoned arrow in her chest.

Thoughts stared to spin in her mind: birthdays with her parents, the day Victor left, rides with her mother, doctor appointments with her grandmother, school conquests, the opportunity Prue finished her speech when she couldn't. The night Prue and Phoebe fought because of Rodger, and how much Prue cried because of that. The afternoon her grandmother died and Phoebe decided to move to New York, and how much she had cried thinking she had lost her. When they became witches, the first time she saw Leo, that time she met her father again and when Andy died...she never found words to cheer up Prue: because she never understood until she lost Leo. Dates with Dan, when they discovered Cole was a demon and how hard was let Phoebe be his girlfriend. Had to bury Prue. Paige's emergence, Phoebe as the queen of the underworld before losing her child and the love of her life. When she learned she was expecting Wyatt, how much she fought to protect him and the day she met the Chris of the future...and how it feel when she had the baby Chris on her arms, knowing his bigger himself was dead. All the times the Elders took Leo, Billie and Christie, her sister's weddings, her nephews and nieces births, Leo's death, Melinda's birth...and so many things.

Smiled, sab beacause she couldn't say goodbye to her family but, in a way, she knew that at least a half of them was ending up dead that night. Good side, eveil side, middle side...and herself.

The pain was excruciating, sharp, unsettling, but, after a few seconds, she couldn't feel anything.

Blue light sparkles filled the cave, bringing with it three silbings arguing.

"There's nothing!", complained Chris, kicking the ground.

"I told you I felt something!", complained Wyatt back, again.

"Enough! Shut up!, light this place", ordered Melinda, upset.

With the light, came the most horrible image they could ever see: Piper embraced by Leo, with a arrow across her heart and him, pale, and dead as her.

The three of them run in shock, and while Wyatt tried to support Melinda to avoid her pass out, Chris fell on his knees and took the hands of his both parents.

"Dad..."

* * *

**I know I suck and this is all horrible and cliché and boring and...*rotten eggs for me***

_Review(s) resppnse(s)_:

**ViryMousy:** ¡Gracias! te adoro =)

**lizardmomma:** Ouch. I'm sorry and ashamed. I checked this twice, so I hope there isn't spanish words! thank you so much.


	8. Epilogue

**Okay. This is the last chapter of this fanfiction. I had never complete a fic, so I'm nervous...I hope isn't that bad as I think it is. Thank you all for reading, and for leaving me reviews: Viiry, paigematthewsfan21, klorel, Keri.**

**Especially thanks to lizardmomma, for being here always =) your support means a lot. This chapter, is dedicated to you.**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Night was clear, revealing a beautiful full moon illuminating brightly the neighborhood, but most, the magnificent pink house in Prescott street. The music crickets were playing was the only thing people could hear, except for the noisy laughter from inside of that magical and special house.  
In the living room, the table was set for all visitors. Phoebe with her husband Coop, carrying an eight months baby bump, Paige sitting next Henry, Chris and Wyatt giggling about something Leo just said and him, next the head table, where was Piper.

"Something is wrong", said Piper inmediately, making all shut up and looking everywhere.

Guest loked at her surprised and curiously, except Leo, who was as surprised as his wife. Both stared at eachother, worried and nervous. He touched his thigh, trying to find the arrow's wound but couldn't find it. She looked her hands, and couldn't believe how soft and young them were, but even more confused at realize she was pregnant: she was expecting Melinda.

"What's wrong?", asked Paige seeing them pale.

"What day is today?, What are we doing here?", inquired Piper, touching her hair and seeing it brown again.

"Today is your aniversary, we are celebrating. Piper, honey, you feel good?", asked Phoebe trying to stand but without success.

Her big sister looked the clock on the wall and suddenly, rememebered that that day, at that time, she also did. She had read "8:36 P.M" and asked if anybody wanted dessert before...before...

"They're attacking", shouted Piper, alerting all, "Coop, take the kids, Henry and Leo to the magic school".

"No, Piper...", tried to say Leo, scared of what would happen now.

"I won't lose you", she yelled back.

Piper's gaze was waterd, she was one with desperation and couldn't understand anything besides she wasn't giving up nor permit anyone take Leo away again.

"Not again! No!"

"Piper, who is attacking us?", asked Paige nervously, walking to her.

Coop decided to do what he was asked for and took his nephews hands before Henry's and Leo's, while Phoebe tried to stand as Piper.

"Piper, are you sure you're feeling well?, Wha..."

Phoebe's question and voice, Coop's steps, the confused gazes of Chris and Wyatt, Paige's movements, and Henry's scared face stopped moving. Suddenly, the whole living room was frozen, except for Leo and Piper.

A small breeze, nor cold nor hot, made them turn back and see that, by the door of the kitchen, one Angel of Destiny was standing with a warm smile.

"You're not taking him", warned Piper, grabbing Leo's wrist, "And if you want to, you'll have to kill me".

The Angel smiled and shook her head slowly. Sighed before speaking.

"Years pass and you're the same Piper Halliwell".

She raised an eyebrow, still with a wild beast pose and gaze, almost ready to bit, attack or do anything at the most minimal provocation . She had foguth for Leo, understood her life meant anything without him in it and took the hard decision of follow him every and anywhere, even to the after life: and she would do it again. Thousands times, all necessaries to be with him forever.

Leo was nervous. Everything that had happened had him confused. He had told his life was a lie, tried to get his family back and end up locked up with Piper in a cave before dying, and, when he opened his eyes again, was not in the other side, limbo or wathever, but in the manor. But, for some reason and unlike Piper, the presence of that Angel made him feel secure, thinking that couldn't be related with any evil force nor good force, since Destiny was neutral.

"Why you came?", asked him, softer.

"If you came with a threat or an stupid reason to separate us, you can go: we don't care", said Piper, without giving up her aggressive stance.

"Tranquil Piper, I didn't come for that reason, but for the opposite", explained without exalt, quietly, making Piper more furious.

"Then?", said Leo again, while her wife just looked at him with suspicion.

"I know you are confused, but all what happened in that reallity you came from, was not part of the grand design..."

"No? Why am I not surprised?", interrupted Piper ironical, "The grand design of yours always ends up with a loved one dead or away in some astral plane".

"In the future you came from", continued, acting as she didn't listen her,"after Solom's lie and your bodies with no life were discovered, Destiny had decided it needed to rearrange the course of things, from tehe point them got twisted".

"Ha, from the Big Bang you meant?", said sacrastically, interrumpting again. Leo squeezed her hand, "What?", she complained, he shook his head.

"Piper and Leo, in name of Destiny I came to apologize sincerely and honestly, besides, to offer you a deal", added with a kind grimace, gathering her both palms of her hands, ignoring again the complainings of the Charmed one.

"Wait, wait, no", she said, moving her hands in air, giggling burlesque,"You and your team pretend us to forget thirty-six years of pain and feeling miserable, that easy?, You really thought a stupid apology would be enough to make us forget everything? And please, how stupid you think I am to accept a deal I'm sure will put us in more troubles than help us?"

"Let her talk", asked Leo, starting to understand what they wanted.

"Thank you", said the Angel, and kept talking, "The only way to make you recover those thirty-six years of pain and feeling miserable", said repeating what Piper complained, "Is giving them back to you. One by one, and all of them".

"What?", asked both, togheter.

Now Piper didn't want to fight or complain anymore, and Leo was confused again.

"Thirty-six years you lost for our negligence, and those thirty-six you will get back because you deserve. Only if you agree, there is always the option of get back to the future and let everything end, the way it's ending".

"How is that?", wishpered Piper, feeling a known chest tightness with that horrible presentiment of that anything was going well in that place.

"The power of three doesn't exist anymore", said with all logic,"the future we saw with an evil Wyatt is the actual future, of course without him on the top this time. Paige, Phoebe and Coop died in battle, before even before you. For now, there are two of your nieces alive, and Chrstopher. The rest of the Halliwell line...", sighed, somewhat sad, "...doesn't exist...not anymore".

"The kids?", asked Piper, about to cry and feeling responsible for leaving her family when they most needed her, but if her sisters died before she did...it meant it wasn't her fault at all.

"Asley, Patricia and Chris", repetead, giving her to understand that anybody else than they were alive.

"What's the deal then?", asked Leo before fall in the same desperation Piper was in.

"A new beggining. Since today in the morning, until the last day of your lives guided by your own choises and fate".

"How are we suppoused to forget an entire life?", asked Piper, wiping her tears, "Do you think is easy?, that's just about to start again, with all those memories?"

"Dear Piper, may I finish?", asked, yet peaceful but becoming to stress.

"Go on", said Leo.

"You have choises: one of them is to decide if you want to get back to the future where you are dead, or to start again. If you decided the last one, you have two more options: forget everything, and pretend this nightmare never ocurried. Or, if you want, keep all your memories, but you two will be the only ones able remember".

Leo took Piper's hands on his before look her in the eyes: they knew the answer was clear, they had not even to think about it twice, but the second point...

"I don't want to remember a life like that", assured her, before he could ask.

"It's decided", spoke Leo, turning back to the Angel, "We want a new beggining, and not being able to remember anything of what happened after this morning".

"Are you sure this is your decision?"

"Yes", replied at the same time, thinking in all what they were going to win and going to forget.

They had been thirty-six years of pain, anguish and tears. Thirty-six years of a life with no sense, where not only they were the main victims, but their children. That was something that, any parent, would die for forget.

"Then, so be it. Success, I know you will take the opportunity and do well".

Leo and Piper smiled with a childish sparkle of hope. He took her face and pull her close, nervously, before the kissed after a very long time. The Angel clapped her hands, muttered something neither one heard, and disappeared the same way she came.

Slowly, the scene started to change. Night turned afternoon, and afternoon in morning, leaving two lovers standing in front of the portal to the magic school, as the Angel of Destiny had promised.

"Don't forget about the dinner Leo, or I'll kill you", reminded Piper, separating from his lips after the typicall goodbye kiss.

"I won't, and the most probable thing is the kids boo me in history class and I have to leave soon".

"They're just teens, don't be a coward", giggled, re making his tie.

"Do I need to recall you the oportunity they cut your head?", he mocked, talking about when the Headless Horseman was intimidating all students.

"No", she said, wrinkling her nose, "Good luck with the savages":

"Bye mom!", jumped Chris and Wyatt, receiving both a kiss and a hug from their mother before leaving.

Leo smiled and took his sons hands, disappearing of his wife's gaze. She smiled, staring at the empty space where, seconds before, the most important persons in her world were. She was happy, her life was perfect, and that day didn't anything but commemorate another year of her wedding and the beautiful family they had built, even though all the troubles they had been trough, even before met.

From heaven, in cloud fourty-two, Prue, Patty and Penny were sitting with a sweet smile as watching the scene pass.

"They look so happy", wishpered the first one, holding Andy's hand, "It was time Destiny fixed all the mess, but took so long anyway".

"The important thing is all damage is repaired, and they deserve this new chance, finllay it's their turn", sighed Patty, looking at ther mother who had always something to say.

"You're right Prudence, but never it's too late...less if it's about starting again".

* * *

**Hope you don't want to kill me right now and you liked it...**

_Review(s) response(s)_:

**Lizardmomma:** Well, I think this chapter made you smile after all those tears!


End file.
